Glenish
Glenish is a Germanic lenguage and is speaked in Glen Country, north part of Shengy-Mom, west part of Ress-Letonia, and minor part of Hanson Repubic. Details Glenish is a Germanic Lenguage. Descedent of Germanic People that lived in East Europe in atual Noble States Region Region of Glen Country. in 758 BC, the Glen People maked his language inspired in other Germanic Languages. The Writing System of the Old Glenish was the Luman script, script that has been used by the Old Momish, Old Letonian and Old Hanson and in minor Languages like Mantar and Mantor Lenguages. Thoday the Luman writing system in only used in Mantar Lenguage. When the Romans dominated the Eastern Europe region, the Latin Alphabet was being popular in Eastern Europe. Glenish was the first lenguage that used the Latin alphabet in Eastern Europe, Glenish adopted this alphabet in circa 58 DC. Phonems Vowels a, ä, ɪ, e, ø, ə, ɛ, i, ʊ, o, u and ɵ. Consonants p, b, t, d, m, n, k, g, ɽ, χ, ɭ, s, z, ʃ, ʒ, and j Affricatives t͡ʃ , t͡s and d͡ʒ Other Symbols w Alphabet A a a B bɛ b C sɛ k [before a, o and u and s e and i] D dɛ d E ɛ e and ɛ F ef f G ʒɛ g [before a, o and u and ʒ e and i H χa χ I i i J d͡ʒoɟ [Phonetic: d͡ʒ K ka k L ɛu ɭ [before all vowels and u last letter] M em m N en n O o o P pɛ p R ɛɽ ɽ S ɛs s T tɛ t U u u V vɛ v W dʊblɪ w Y ɪgɽɛk j [before a, e, o and u and ɪ i Z zeɟ z Grammar Nouns In Glenish, the nouns have gender and feminine and the plural and nouns that don't have genders. These are examples of nouns that have gender and Masculine: "Homm" men /χomm/ Feminine: "Mulyen" women /mulɪen/ To put the words in plural, justput a "s" in the end of the word: Masculine: "Homms" mens /χomms/ Feminine: "Mulyens" womens /mulɪens/ If a word ends with "ss", just put "es" in the end of the word, per example: Singular: "Luss" Light /ɭuss/ Plural: "Lusses" Lights /ɭussis/ These are examples of substantives that don't have genders Mess table /mɛss/ Pet foot /pɛt/ Zappatt shoe /zapaɟ/ Sidad city /sdad/ Pronouns 1st person pronoun: Eh I /ɛ/ Noss [us /noss/] 2nd person pronoun: hotse you /χot͡sɛ/ hotses [y'all /χot͡sɛs/ 3rd person pronoun: Elly he Masculine Elle she Feminine /ɛllɪ/ /ɛlle/ Interjections Hallo hello/hi /χallø/ Sawdsons greetings /sawdsəns/ Adess bye version /adɛss/ Tchaw bye version /t͡ʃaw/ Exemple of words Bod Fharent morning /bød fχaɽent/ Bod Tard afternoon /bød täɽd/ Bod Nott night/good evening /bød noɟ/ Comm Vas Hotse? are you? /komm vas χot͡sɛ/ Eh vos bod. fine/i'm okay /ɛ vøs bød/ Hotse fhall Gleness? talk glenish? /χot͡sɛ fχall glenɛss/ Hotse fhall Engless? talk English? /χot͡sɛ fχall englɛss/ Dank you /dənk/ Example Text Tots los sehs humans nasan livrs y iguals en digndad y diretz. San provids dy razan y consiensy y presizan ajiy uns en relasan as otrs en un spirit dy fraternidad. /tot͡s los seχs χumäns nasan livɽs i iguals in digndɜd ɪ diɽetz. sən pɽovids dɪ razən ɪ konsiensɪ i pɽesizan ad͡ʒiɪ uns en ɽelasan as otɽs en un spirit dɪ fɽateɽnidad/ All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are provided with reason and conscience and must act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Germanic conlangs Category:Languages